sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
ItxLuca
itxLuca was a houseguest and the winner of Sandbox Big Brother 4. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. He was a host for season 7. Sandbox Big Brother 4 "Hi sandboxers! My name is Stephen, and I come from the magical island of Survivor lobby. Right now I'm into Fortnite, Computer Science, and going to my 8 am and then taking a 3 hour nap, so if you like any of those things we'll get along just fine! Good luck to everyone playing!" During week 3 he managed to win the HoH. He decided to nominate 1Candy1 and Merlot. He then managed to win the PoV and decided to save 1Candy1 with it and renominate Bebop, claiming he was worried about him and Merlot never voting each other out no matter what. Bebop was later evicted in a 9-2 vote. During week 4, after Merlot was evicted, she decided to give him a disadvantage with her No Bag Left Behind. During week 10 he submitted this for his creative HoH competition. He managed to win the HoH. He decided to nominate dyke and 1Candy1, but when the former won the PoV and saved himself, he renominated Knife. 1Candy1 was evicted in a 2-1 vote. During week 11 he initially fell nominated alongside dyke during Knife's HoH. He managed to win the PoV and save himself. During week 12 he won the HoH. He decided to nominate Schikgil and Knife. Then he won the PoV. Natacha evicted Knife in a 1-0 vote. During week 13, he won the second and third tasks of the Final HoH, becoming the HoH. He decided to evict Schikgil and make the final with Natacha. This was his finalist speech. He managed to defeat Natacha in a 7-0 vote, achieving the first Perfect Game in Sandbox Big Brother. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History *ItxLuca's vote against Schikgil as an HoH occurs because during the final week, the HoH is the only person to cast a vote to decide who is getting evicted. Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Hello, remember me? The guy who “robbed” Knife of a win yet still played a statistically perfect game? I’ve decided to return and I’m stronger than ever, with a broken keyboard and 35 hour work weeks to distract me from the game. We’ll see how I stack up against these other all stars, but I’ll tell you one thing: there’s no way I’m playing another perfect game, let alone winning Good luck to everyone playing again, let’s get this going!" ItxLuca was the twentieth and last person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 4 representative, alongside 1Candy1, dyke, Knife and Schikgil. During week 1 while avoiding the block, he managed to win the PoV. He decided not to use it, though. During week 2 he fell nominated alongside dyke when TheStyleAisle was HoH. Because of the Roadkill, killic33 fell nominated as well. dyke won the PoV and saved himself. At the end of the week, itxLuca managed to survive with only one vote cast against him, with dooze, the renomination, getting evicted in a 10-4-1 vote. During week 3, his clique won the challenge, giving him immunity. During week 7, he fell nominated alongside Schikgil during ThoughtfulOlive's HoH. XFire won the PoV and saved Schikgil, and Jpriced fell renominated. During the last day of the week, he called out Jpriced and Uprizzle, and the drama ended up with a fight between rockgirlnikki and XFire. He managed to survive the vote with a close 6-5 vote. During week 8 he managed to win the HoH. He decided to nominate dyke and OikawaTooru. Knife won the PoV and kept nominations the same. OikawaTooru was then evicted in a 6-4 vote. During week 10 he initially managed to avoid the block but dyke ended up nominating him alongside Markus once XFire won the PoV and saved Uprizzle. He was then evcted in a 7-1 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * itxluca, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, getting 14th place in EMVV2. * During Sandbox Big Brother 2 he had a draft party consisting of: qrstuv, baabaa, Ginga, Markus. * During SBBB4 he was drafted by past Sandbox Big Brother players: Jeff, Jpriced, Chanman123 * He is the second American to make the final, following up Vibrage in Sandbox Big Brother 3. * He was the winner of the "Should Sign up to IRL Big Brother" Award * He was the first and so far only American Winner * He is the first and so far only person to achieve a Perfect Game. * He's also the first and thus far only winner to vote in majority every week.